One
:This article is about the female One. For the male One, see One (Brother). One, pronounced as Wan, is the younger sister of Zero and also an Intoner. She is intellectual and serious by nature with a strong sense of justice, which is the complete opposite of Zero. Due to the difference in their nature, One has a hard time getting along with her elder sister. Although she is the second oldest sister, she is young in appearance and also the smallest in stature. After Zero ran away, she became the head of the Church and leads the effort to defeat Zero. One has sharp senses, the intensity of which grows stronger every day. She found a way to cope with them, however. Story Before Drakengard 3= One was the leader of a group of female freedom fighters. She was captured and tortured along with the rest of her group. She was placed in the same cell as Zero, just like the other girls. She died. Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five However, she was reborn as a child through the powers of a strange flower and turned into an Intoner. Together with the other Intoners, with the exception of Zero, she sought to bring peace to the land. Having succeeded, she divided the land among her sisters. She became the overseer of the realm's capital, Church City itself. |-|Drakengard 3= One invited all of her sisters to Church City. They face off against Zero on March 3rd, 999. One summons her dragon Gabriel, who fatally injures Zero and kills her dragon companion, Michael. Route A A year later, Zero hunts down all the Intoners and stands before One once again. One once again summons her dragon Gabriel to fight in her stead. Gabriel proves to be too powerful for Michael's resurrected form, Mikhail, as he dies from his injuries. Instead of using his last dragon wish to reincarnate, Mikhail wishes for Zero to win. Zero, powered by Mikhail's wish and her own determination manages to defeat Gabriel and One both. Zero swings her sword down and cuts off One's head. While she's distracted mourning the death of her dragon, Zero is stabbed by a male twin of One Many years later, in 1096, One is alive and leads the Empire into battle against the Union. She is soon reunited with her brother. Personality She has sharp intelligence and strong sense of justice. As the leader of the Intoners, she strives to set a new world of order and peace. Gallery Drakengard 3= - Renders = - Icons = DD3_One_Icon.png - Portraits = DD3_One_Portrait.png - Screenshots = - Story = DD3 One SS8.png|One about to summon her dragon. DD3 One SS9.png|One unfazed. DD3 One SS20.png DD3 One SS17.png|One awaiting Zero's coming. DD3 One SS18.png|One mocks Zero. DD3 One SS3.png|One unfazed. DD3 One SS19.png DD3 One SS14.png|An enraged One. DD3 One SS15.png|One with her dragon before her fate. DD3 One SS7.png|An enraged One charging. DD3 One SS.png|One stabbed. DD3 One SS4.png|One mortally wounded. DD3 One SS2.png|One's demise at Path C. DD3 One SS6.png|What's left of One at Path B. DD3 One SS5.png|One's final standoff. DD3 One SS13.png|One creating a barrier. DD3 One SS12.png|One at her ultimate demise. DD3 One SS11.png|What's left of One. DD3 One SS10.png|One statue crumbling to rubble. - }} }} |-|Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five = - }} Trivia * Her face bears great resemblance to Manah and Seere. It is most likely that One and her Twin Brother are a reference to their younger counterparts: ** Both Manah and One are the heads of a religious group. **Seere and One are trying to save their sisters. * She shares the same color palette of clothing with Zero. Category:Characters Category:Intoners Category:Enemies Category:Bosses